Wrath of Con (BoyInCharge55's version)
A mask-wearing, backpack-hauling Trippy departs a bus and stares awestruck at a large convention center where the latest comic book convention is being held. Puffy and Rip enter before him, flashing their convention passes to The Mole, who stands watch as the security guard. Trippy can't find his ticket, however, so The Mole turns him away. This turns out to be a blessing in disguise, as a massacre is about to unfold in the convention center. Inside the building, Bolt sits at a booth, signing autographs. While signing a comic book for Torn, the tip of his pen breaks off. When Bolt flicks the top of the pen away, it pierces Torn, Dirk, and Ren through their heads. When Bolt completes his task he looks up to find no one in front of him. He shrugs and looks at his watch. Realizing he's late for his speech, he hurries away to the auditorium. On his way to the auditorium, Bolt passes by Splendaint (who's dressed as Princess Leia) and Sharpy (who's dressed as an ewok), who are playing with a toy lightsaber and spear, respectively. The light on Splendaint's light saber goes out, saddening the girls. Bolt thinks for a second and uses his laser vision to recharge the light saber. Though happy at first, Splendaint ends up cutting Sharpy in half with the charged weapon with one swing. To make matters worse, the hot plastic melts over Splenaint's head, setting her on fire. She runs away, screaming. In the auditorium, Bolt arrives and he stands behind the podium. When Bolt taps on the microphone, it breaks due to his super-strength. He then tries speaking loudly, but the sound waves of his super voice ends up breaking glass and puncturing eardrums. Splendaint, still on fire and now missing the top of her head (only leaving a few remaining teeth), stumbles into the auditorium and falls down dead. She ends up setting Torn on fire, then Rip, then everyone else (but Bolt) in the room on fire. Bolt, seeing this in shock, sucks the air out of the room to smother the fire, which condenses the size of the convention. Unfortunately, not only is the fire out, but the oxygen is gone as well, leaving everyone without air, causing them to suffocate. Noticing this, Bolt proceeds to exhale the air back into the room, whereupon the convention center expands. The bodies of the convention patrons are flung to the windows by Bolt's breath, crushing their bodies in the process. The magnitude of Bolt's breath eventually causes the convention center to explode, killing all inside except Bolt himself. As we go to a very detailed style, Bolt then lifts a piece of the building to free himself. Trippy, somehow undamaged from the exploding convention, finally finds his pass. Then when Trippy sees Bolt lifting a chunk of the building, he walks up to Bolt and asks for his autograph. Bolt, happy to oblige, ends up dropping the portion of the building he was holding on Trippy. Realizing the death and destruction he's caused, Bolt quickly leaves the scene. Trivia *The very detailed style (beginning from when Bolt frees himself) remains from that point to the rest of the episode. Category:Fan Version episodes